


Connected by a Hole in the Wall

by BP_Basic



Series: Connected by a Hole in the Wall [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Multi, Other, just porn, reader uses gender neutral pronouns but is afab, this is pure self-indulgence, this is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BP_Basic/pseuds/BP_Basic
Summary: Sal falls for the student that moves into the apartment beside his.Part 2 of the JBAHITW series
Relationships: Ashley Campbell & Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - brothers, Sal Fisher/Reader, Todd Morrison/Neil
Series: Connected by a Hole in the Wall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623922
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	1. Room 401

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to one of the most downright self-indulgent fanfics. I would like to apologize in advance. It’s based on the manga “Nozoki Ana”

Sal knelt on the floor, his bare face pressed flushed against the wall staring through the small crack that was there. He let out a low whine as he pumped his cock, pre-cum gathering on the floor. His throat felt dry as he stared at (Y/n) through the crack. They were touching themselves too. Thrusting pretty ribbed vibrator into their wet pussy as they rolled their pierced nipple between their fingers. Sal loved seeing them like this, through the little hole in the wall. Sal loved the face that (Y/n) made as they drew closer and closer to their climax. All the pretty sounds they would make, the way their body trembled desperately, trying to make their orgasm a good one.

(Y/n) let out a silent scream, covering their mouth in an attempt to not make too much noise. But Sal could still hear them. The walls were so graciously thin, he could hear it all. The quiet whimpers (Y/n) made, the buzz of their vibrator, even the wet squelch of their beautiful cunt. He couldn’t hold out for much longer, he was so close to coming. Just for (Y/n), it was all for (Y/n). He could barely keep his eyes open as he came, but he had to. He had to see them come, that was one of his favourite parts. He needed to see it.

(Y/n)’s mouth gaped, they were coming. They tipped their head back, their eyes sewn shut. Sal clawed at the wall, how badly he wanted to touch them, to feel their skin underneath his hands. To taste those dripping pussy lips of theirs. God, the thought drove him crazy. They removed the vibrator and desperately rubbed at their clit as they came. They always used a generous amount of lube on themselves which made their pussy glisten. They had to shut their legs as they spasmed, Sal could just about make out the creamy jizz oozing out of them. Sal would bet (Y/n) tasted delicious.

(Y/n) seemed to go limp as they caught their breath. They let out one last satisfied moan before stretching out on the bed and rolling onto their back. Sal sat there watching them for a little while longer. He had to angle his head slightly to see their face, (Y/n) always looked nice after they came, the slight giddy euphoria on their face was so cute. They picked up their vibrator before sucking it clean, their hand wandered back down between their legs. (Y/n) let one leg fall off the bed which gave Sal the perfect view as they started to play with their clit again.

He bit his lips.

Now _this_ was his favourite part.

(Y/n) reintroduced the vibrator back into their used cunt. Sal could feel himself getting hard again, already dripping pre into his little cum puddle.

‘Round two.’

* * *

Sal didn’t peep on (Y/n) all of the time… Only when they were in their room. He hadn’t meant to start peeping on them either, but now they were locked in a game. He loved them. He loved their smile, their laugh, their personality, and God. That body? He couldn’t get enough of it. And he knew they loved him back. Of course they did, they had to, otherwise they wouldn't let him watch them.

He could still remember the day they had met, when (Y/n) moved into the apartment next door to his.

It had been well into the afternoon when Sal was coming home from his class. He rolled the kink in his shoulder out as he approached the apartments. He pushed open the gate that led to the building when he stopped short. There was someone, trying – and failing – to lug a very hefty looking suitcase up the stairs. Sal watched for a moment as they struggled. To say they were pretty would be an understatement. They were wearing a soft coloured pleated dress, the hem stopped short at their upper thighs. They wore simple sneakers and knee high stockings. There was a headband pulling the hair away from their face, which had gone red from trying to move the suitcase.

He gulped slightly before making his way to them.

“H-Hey…” He started. Their head snapped to face him. “Do you need, um… A hand?”

“Um.. Yeah, if you’ve got a couple to spare.” They stood up straight, allowing the suitcase flop down onto it’s side, they groaning. “I can’t even remember what I packed in here, might as well be bowling balls.” They chuckled.

Sal made his way towards the them his chest tightening the closer he got. He couldn’t tell before, but their dress was rather low cut. They seemed to have nipple rings judging by the impression made through their dress. Sal didn’t even notice he wasn’t listening to what they were saying until they waved a hand in front of his face.

“Oh, sorry. I spaced out there for a moment. I’m sorry… What were you saying?”

“I said my name is (Y/n), and obviously I’m new here.”

“Oh, welcome! I’m Sal Face, S-Sally Fisher.” He squeezed his eyes shut, cringing at himself, but (Y/n) merely giggled. “Awkward. I’m awkward.”

“It’s okay, Sally. I can be a little awkward too.” They smiled. “What room are you in?”

“U-um, I’m in room 402.” (Y/n) gaped.

“No way, I’m in 401! I can’t believe it, you’re my neighbour!” Sal couldn’t believe it either. He gave a wide smile behind his prosthetic which reached his eyes.

“T-That’s great! That’s so great, I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other!” He cringed slightly at his voice, he knew he sounded too eager, but he couldn’t help it. (Y/n) smiled back at him, nibbling at their bottom lip.

“I guess we will. I’m glad I at least know one person around here.” They turned to their suitcase and made a low tutting sound. “I think this gonna be a two man job.” Oh yeah. Sal had forgotten he had agreed to help them. He nodded his head.

“So… You grab one end and I’ll grab the other?”

“Sounds like a plan! It’s a shame this place doesn’t have an elevator.” (Y/n) complained as they took the handle of the suitcase pulling it towards themself. Sal took the bottom, hefting it up as they did. God, it was heavy.

“I know right! Imagine if they didn’t provide us with beds or furniture.”

“I feel like that would violate some kind of human rights laws.” Sal laughed a little too loud but (Y/n) didn’t seem to mind. The two roughed it up the stairs to the fourth floor, with (Y/n) leading. Sal did his best to keep his eyes trained to the stairs, for every time he looked up at (Y/n), he could see down their dress. The conversation petered out the longer they trekked. Sal so desperately wanted to keep it going somehow, but his head might as well have been full of fluff.

Finally, they made their way up to the fourth floor, both let an exaggerated huff which made them laugh.

“Piece of cake.” Sal said breathlessly as he lowered his end on the ground. “Didn’t even break a sweat.” He grunted, placing his hands on his hips. (Y/n) burst into laughter.

“Totally didn’t pull a muscle there, huh Sally.”

“Nope. All my muscles are accounted for and they are in tip top shape.” He flexed one arm, showing absolutely no muscle whatsoever, but (Y/n) seemed to like it. They pinched his flexed arm before snatching their hand back as if they had touched something hot.

“Whoa, do you have a registration for those guns?” He knew (Y/n) was just being playful, but he couldn’t help but blush at the joke. (Y/n) was able to pull the suitcase down to their dorm with Sal following closely behind.

“Do you have other stuff you need to get up here?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah, some other stuff in my car. But all that stuff is pretty easy to carry, you don’t have to help.” His eyes widened; a weird sense of panic washed over him.

“What? No, c’mon. I’m your neighbour, I’m not gonna let you do this all alone.” He really didn’t want this to end so soon. They smiled at him.

“Okay, if you insist… Thanks again, Sally.” (Y/n) rested a hand on his shoulder, Sal felt his face flare up, his ears turning pink. (Y/n) dumped her suitcase up against her door.

“You’re just going to leave it there? Don’t you wanna at least put it in your room?”

“I’m not too worried about it, unless Hercules himself decides a pink leopard print suitcase is his style.”

“True.” (Y/n) went up to Sal hooking their arm with his. Sal was caught off guard by the action.

“I-I w-wuh-what are you…”

“C’mon, we got a lot of stairs to climb.” (Y/n) cut him off, pulling him towards the stairway. Sal followed them obediently, worried that if he said anything, they’d pull away.

“Y-Yeah… Totally.”

* * *

(Y/n) was a little over familiar, not that Sal minded in the slightest. They had let Sal carry the more heavier boxes on his insistence. Sal lagged behind them as they ascended the stairs. He made the mistake of looking up only to catch a glimpse of their backside. For a moment it looked like they weren’t wearing anything at all, but when he looked again – simply to confirm his thoughts – they were wearing something. A G-string. His cheeks burned once again once he realised what he was doing, so he cast his eyes the stairs.

“By the way, I forgot to tell you, I really like your thing.” They made a circular motion around their face. “Is that like from a comic or show or something?” He should have seen this coming.

“Uh… No. Actually it’s a prosthetic.” (Y/n) hummed.

“Oh? So is it like to maintain the structural integrity of your face or more as protection against the environment?” ...Well that was new.

“Uh…” Sal shrugged slightly. “Kinda both I guess. My skin is pretty sensitive and dries out quick. Not even SPF one-million could save me.” (Y/n) snorted out a laugh.

“That’s so cool. The whole science and engineering behind prosthetics is so interesting to me! I kinda wanna become a prosthetic technician or something like that you know?” Sal’s brows raised in surprise.

“Really?”

“Heck yes! I’m doing anatomy and physiology right now. The human body has always intrigued me. If I can’t practice as a prosthetist then I’d probably try getting in as a physiotherapist or something.” Sal gaped.

“Wow…”

“I know, I know, I don’t look the type to be into that kinda thing. Probably more of a Beverly Hills bimbo right?” Sal shook his head.

“What? No! That’s not what I was thinking at all! The way you look, or dress isn’t an indicator of who you are or how smart you are!” Sal almost bumped into (Y/n). They had stopped and were looking down at him. “I was gonna say it’s really cool that you’re into that stuff. You must be really smart if you’re doing anatomy and physiology. Those subjects are way hard to get into!” There was an odd look on their face, which morphed into soft smile.

“You’re sweet Sally. You wouldn’t believe how many people think I cheat when they hear I have a 4.0 grade point average.”

“Very impressive. Well, when you finish your degree I’ll certainly let you make my new face.”

“And I’d do it for reasonable fee.” (Y/n) giggled. They turned around and made their way up the stairs again. (Y/n) had such a nice sounding laugh, Sal never wanted to stop hearing it.

It didn’t take them too long to grab everything and place it into their new apartment.

“Well… This is everything. Thanks again, Sally. That was really thoughtful of you.” (Y/n) smiled at him, Sal was starting to feel like this was the end of their little interaction.

“Y-y’know, I can help you unpack.” He said quickly.

“I’d rather you didn’t, we still have only just met and there are some… Embarrassing things I’d rather you didn’t see..” Their cheeks flushed slightly as they looked at their belongings.

“Oh…” He felt a pit enter his gut. Was this really it?

“But once I’m finished, maybe we could hang out. Like tomorrow or something?” Sal perked up.

“I’d love that!” His voice cracked. Clearing his throat he tried again, this time more coolly. “I’d like that a lot.” (Y/n) smiled before giving him a twinkly wave.

“See you, Sally.” And with that, they were gone. Disappeared into their apartment leaving Sal there at their door. (Y/n) wanted to hang out tomorrow. He felt a smile stretch across his lips. He really couldn’t wait to see them again.


	2. Just a Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am continuing with this

A part of Sal genuinely didn’t expect (Y/n) to come round like they said they would. But there they were when he came home from his evening class. Sat primly at the couch talking to Todd and Neil. There was a couple of large pizzas on the table. His eyes almost bulged out of his mask.

“Hi, Sally!” They had greeted him. His eyes flicked between Todd, Neil and (Y/n). “I came over, but you were in class. But your room-mate let me in. I brought over some sweet tea, if you like sweet tea that is.” How thoughtful of them.

“Uh… Yes, I like sweet tea. Lemme just put my stuff away, I’ll be two seconds.” Sal tried to walk normally to his room, but he ended up breaking into a speed walk the closer he got to his room. Once inside, he pressed his back to the door.

His heart was going a million miles an hour. (Y/n) came as they said they would, looking as pretty as they had the day before. Sal had half expected them to ignore him after their little encounter – it wouldn’t have been the first time someone like that had used him – but no. They had come just for him. He took a moment to gather his breath, taking a look in the mirror and fixing himself up a bit. Once he deemed himself decent, he went straight out there where Todd and Neil were bickering with (Y/n) looking amused.

“For someone who claims to be in love with me, you’re not being very supportive.”

“Todd, I do love you. But for the love of God, stop talking about ghosts.”

“Fourth dimensional beings.” Todd clarified.

“Todd, darling, light of my life. Shut up.” (Y/n) laughed into their hand.

“Can you two save your lover’s spat for another time? We have a guest.” Sal crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s more of a squabble than a spat.” Todd started, “Neil just doesn’t share my appreciation for fourth dimensional beings attempting to interact with us in this dimension via apparitions, which is what we as humans in this dimension perceive as ghosts. But I’ll let it go… For now. But you can expect my dissertation about it in the mail.”

“It’s okay, Todd. I think it’s a really cool theory.” (Y/n) Piped up. “The real question though is, if your theory for multi-dimensional beings is right, then who or what are those inter-dimensional beings? Are they trapped deceased humans – thus confirming the notion of traditional ghosts in cinema – or are they something else entirely trying to communicate with us?”

“I have no clue! There’s not enough research on it besides urban legends and hear-say. It’s so irritating.”

“Don’t encourage him.”

Sal smiled, (Y/n) was so smart. Sal didn’t even realise he was staring at them until (Y/n) called out to him.

“Sally, come sit next to me!” They tapped the space besides them on the couch. The space was a little tight, but Sal could definitely fit there. He made his way over to (Y/n), they shuffled over to the side a little more making sure he had space to sit.

“Thanks, (Y/n).” With how they were sat, their thighs were pressed together. “S-So did you have a good first night in your knew room?”

“Oh, it was okay. Those mattresses are surprisingly comfortable. How about you?”

“Actually I had a nightmare.” (Y/n)’s eyebrows raised slightly. “I dreamt I had a three hour 9AM lecture.” Sal gave a dramatic look as he leaned in slightly “And it came true!” (Y/n) snorted out a laugh. Sal almost forgot how much he liked the sound of their laugh.

“You poor thing, maybe some pizza and sweet tea will make you feel better.” (Y/n) played with one of his pigtails, Sal could feel himself burning up.

“Yeah – erm – Thanks for bringing that over.” They were still playing with his hair, not that Sal minded. “S-so what were you guys talking about. Y’know, besides ghosts.” Todd opened his mouth to about to speak when Sal corrected himself. “Sorry, fourth dimensional beings.” Todd’s mouth closed.

“Just majors and stuff. You didn’t tell me you were a little rock star, mister music major.” (Y/n) leaned into him stealing his arm by linking it with hers.

“I-I… Uh… Y-yeah, I mean kinda… Me and my brother made a little band, it’s not like we ever performed anything. I’m just studying music cause it’s the one thing I’m at least a little passionate about.” He stammered.

“That is super cool. Maybe I could hear you play one time? Do you have like your own songs?” They hugged his arm to their chest, making Sal’s heart skip a beat.

“I could play for you right now!” Sal said a little too loudly.

“Really?”

“Yeah! My guitar is in my room I can just…”

“Okay, lets go to your room!” (Y/n) cut him off, already standing up. Sal cast a look to Todd and Neil – both of whom were wearing a smug expression on their faces that Sal did not care for.

“Don’t let us keep you. Todd and I were thinking of heading to his room for some… Alone time.” Neil covered.

“Yeah, but keep it down. I do want to be able to have a conversation with my boyfriend without screaming.” Sal snorted.

“Okay… C’mon, (Y/n).” (Y/n) looked almost giddy, they skipped ahead of Sal towards his room. Sal looked back at Todd and Neil once more, who winked at him. Sal suddenly was very aware at the fact that he was going to be alone with (Y/n) in his room. His throat constricted as he opened his door for (Y/n) allowing them inside.

He was so lucky he kept his room clean, he’d hate it for them to think he was a slob or anything like that. (Y/n) looked around the room before turning to him.

“I think I left my phone on the coffee table. Do you mind getting it for me?” (Y/n) pouted.

“Yeah, of course!” Sal was out of the room in a hurry. Just like they had said their phone right there beside a plate of pizza. When he had returned, (Y/n) was just standing against the wall innocently. “Here!” He offered it to them.

“Thanks, Sally. So… Should we move it to the bed?” Sal did a double take.

“Huh?!” His voice cracked.

“So yo can play for me?”

“O-Oh! Yeah, totally! Yeah, sit down…” Sal shook his head. He needed to get his head out of the gutter. Just because him and (Y/n) were alone in his room didn’t mean anything was going to happen.

(Y/n) plopped themselves on his bed as Sal grabbed his guitar before joining them.

“So… This is kinda an original song, it’s called ‘Memories and Dreams’.” Sal managed, (Y/n) smiled, encouraging him to continue. After taking a deep breath, he started to strum his guitar. He kept his eyes off of (Y/n), looking at their face would only throw him off. As he came to a finish, he dared to look (Y/n)’s way. They let out a squeak before clapping their hands.

“Oh my goodness! You wrote that?” Sal gave a bashful nod. “Oh my God! You’re so skilled, I could totally see you having like a legitimate music career.” Sal could feel his cheeks heat up for what seemed like the millionth time.

“Thank you, that’s really nice of you to say…” He stared at his guitar, lazily tapping the strings. “Music has always been one of the things I was good at… My birth mother used to play when she was alive. It’s kinda something that, y’know, connected us.” He looked at (Y/n), whose expression seemed sad. “I’m sorry… You probably didn’t wanna hear me bring up that sad stuff… Let’s talk about something else.” He tried to back pedal, but (Y/n) didn’t let him.

“No, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s a lot better to talk about stuff than to keep it bottled up.” Sal hummed, (Y/n) placed a hand on his shoulder. “Y’know, I think you birth mom would be super proud of you if she were still around. I know I’d be if I were her.” They gave him a small smile, which hit his heart like a tonne of bricks. He fumbled for a response before settling on just a simple:

“Thanks.”

Sal worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He was really starting to like (Y/n).

* * *

“Larry I think I’m in love.” Sal mumbled into the phone. (Y/n) had left to go back to their place about half an hour ago after giving Sal their phone number. They had spent ages talking on his bed, getting to know each other. The more he learnt about them, the more he found he liked. Larry laughed on the other side.

“Dude, it’s been a day.”

“I know right. But… They’re just so… Words can’t even describe it. It’s like all those gross love mushy love songs suddenly make sense now.”

“Awww. That’s cute as hell bro. Why don’t you ask them out?”

“Ugh, because that’s a stupid idea?”

“No it isn’t. By the way you described it, it sounded like (Y/n) was flirting.”

“I don’t know about that… What if I’m being presumptuous? They’ll think I’m an asshole!”

“But dude… You are an asshole.” Sal cast a pointed look to the wall as though it were Larry.

“Larry, next time I see you, I’m gonna body slam you.” Larry laughed on the other end. “Dude, please. I’m being serious, I need serious Larry too if he’s available.”

“Okay, serious Larry has arrived. The only thing I can tell you is to just be honest and confident. Chicks dig a guy who can be straight with them. If they aren’t actually into you then they aren't into you, but if they are then, hey! You got yourself a prima babe.” Sal made an uncertain noise at the back of his throat.

“You sure? I don’t wanna ruin it with them. I mean, I just met them but… they're just so… God.” He moaned.

“I know that feel brother… Just take it one day at a time man. I hope you and (Y/n) do end up together for whatever its worth. You’re too much of a babe to be single.” Sal snorted at the comment.

“Thanks Larry. I’m glad you think so. I’ll let you get back to sleep bro.”

“Alright. Night Sally Face, and remember, when you ask them out, take them to a restaurant and get a booth seat too. It’ll be easier to finger blast 'em without anyone noticing.” Sally spluttered, his face heating up terribly.

“Oh, go fuck yourself, Lar-Bear!” Sal hung up the phone, cutting off Larry’s cackles. He closed his eyes, his heart still beating in his ears.

‘Be honest, and confident…’ Sal mused. Finally, he got himself out of bed and moved to turn off the light. He had taken off his prosthetic mask and eye ages ago. With the lights now off, Sal went towards his bed only to stop short. There was a light emanating from that crack in the wall.

He thought it was blocked off from the other side.

Now intrigued, he made his way to the wall, crouching down to peer through it. It was a bedroom. It must’ve been (Y/n)’s bedroom. They probably moved some stuff around like Sal did and opened the crack from the other side.

The bed was exactly opposite the hole, he tilted his head to the side to try and get a better look. There were a few posters on the walls, a desk to one side. The door on the other side swung open from the sound of it. (Y/n) came into view, wearing a nice robe, must’ve just gotten out of the shower.

They were humming, humming his song! (Y/n) sat on their bed, in perfect view of Sal. He watched as they squirted some lotion onto their hands before rubbing it onto their legs. Sal licked his lips as they moved up from their legs to their arms and neck. Sal’s eyes widened as they undid the tie of their robe, slipping it off their shoulders revealing the rest of their body. He gasped turning away.

This was wrong, he shouldn’t be looking at them like this while they had no clue. But… Was it really so wrong? What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them… Right?

He gave one last look through the hole in the wall. They were rubbing lotion on their breasts, they did have their nipples pierced. Sal’s pants felt tighter, he looked down and sure enough, he was pitching a huge tent. He gripped his cock at it’s base slowly pumping…

No.

This was wrong!

He felt disgusted with himself. He pulled himself away from the wall and went back to his bed. He couldn’t do it. He climbed into his bed pulling the covers over his head. He closed his eyes trying to force himself to sleep. The image of (Y/n) moisturising themselves replayed itself in his head. His throbbing cock was practically begging for him to touch it, but he couldn’t.

Instead, he let it ache.


	3. Its (Not) a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes folks im still goin

To no one’s surprise, Sal dreamt of (Y/n).

They were with him on his bed, Sal didn’t even know what they were talking about anymore, but they were together. They climbed over him, pushing him down on the bed. He had woken up before the dream could go any further, but even that little dream was enough to make his cock stand half-mast. He couldn’t touch himself to (Y/n). That wasn’t right. He looked at the hole in the wall again, he really wanted to peer inside it and see them again. But he didn’t. Not this time.

Instead, he exhaled as he pulled himself up from his bed. He put on his prosthetic just in case he’d run into Todd before moving to his balcony, pushing the glazed doors open. Some fresh air sounded good right about now. He stepped out onto the balcony, the air was started to get colder as winter drew nearer. It felt crisp against his exposed arms and feet. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to clear his head.

“Morning Neighbour.” He jumped at the new voice. He looked to the side and it was (Y/n), leaning against the railing with their hair pulled taught into a ponytail. They were wearing that thin dressing gown they had on the night before. The fabric was soft and shiny. Probably silk or satin if Sal had to guess. It was also tied off rather loosely, if a breeze rolled by it would probably fall off their shoulders. Sal gulped, trying his very best not to stare anywhere but their face. He was suddenly very conscious at the fact that he still had an erection.

“G-Good morning.” He stammered out, trying to stand in a way that didn’t show his bulge. “Got – erm – any plans for today?”

“Yep! I got my first class today. Functional anatomy, yay!” They clapped. “Apparently, we get to look at actual cadavers in the labs.” It was cute how stoked they looked about attending their first class.

“I’m happy for you, thankfully I don’t have any classes today.”

“Hey! How about we hang out after my classes. I’ve got a lecture and then the lab and then I’m free.” Sal fumbled for a response.

“You want to hang out with me?” He managed out.

“Yeah! Sally, I still haven’t gone out so you can totally show me around. We have each other’s numbers, so I’ll call you when I’m free.” Sal blushed, they wanted to hang out with him more. Maybe they did like him as Larry said. Apparently he had been quiet for a little too long. (Y/n) moved over to him before leaning onto his side, their gown slipping down even more. Sal bit his lip from behind his mask. “Do you not wanna?” They pouted.

“What?! No, of course I do! Th-that’s-that’d be great. It’s a date... I didn’t mean for that to rhyme.” He blurted out. (Y/n) looked at him before breaking into a sweet grin.

“You’re cute, Sally… I’m glad we’re neighbours.” They stayed staring at him for a moment before leaning away. “I’ll call you later, Sally.” They gave him that same twinkly wave they seemed to like to give before disappearing back into their apartment. Sal stood there not knowing completely what happened. Did (Y/n) just ask him out?

‘They think I’m cute.’

Finally, he snapped out of his trance and went back into his room, he looked down at the hole in the wall. Maybe a peak wouldn’t hurt. He crept towards the crack looking inside. (Y/n) wasn’t in their room from the look of it, but their robe was on the floor along with what looked like their panties.

A part of him he didn’t want to admit, really wanted to know what they felt like.

* * *

“Hey Todd.” Sal greeted his room-mate who was camped out on the kitchen island on a little stool. “No class today?” Todd shook his head as he shovelled some cereal into his mouth.

“I’ve got an engineering project to work on though so my whole day is already ruined. Today’s your day off too isn’t it?” Sal nodded as he made his way to the fridge.

“Yeah, but, uh… I’m going out with (Y/n) after their class.” Todd let out a hum as he munched. He held up a finger signalling he had something to say.

“Not to pry into your personal life – I personally couldn’t care less – but Neil on the other hand is very interested in the status of your relationship with (Y/n).”

“The status of my relationship?”

“Yes. Are you two dating?” Todd said rather bluntly. Sal’s eyes widened.

“W-Wuh-What?! No! W-We’re friends. Just friends. I barely know them!”

“My sentiments exactly. But Neil was convinced something else was going on since you two were flirting.”

“N-No we weren’t we were just talking casually.” Sal paused a moment before casting a shy look to Todd. “D-Did it seem like they were flirting with me?” Todd cast him a look that said _‘really?’_

“Before you came home, they were asking so many questions about you. What you like, what you major in, your hobbies, your interests, if you were in any clubs, they just wanted to know stuff about you.” Sal’s cheeks flushed.

“You think… You think they like me?” He hated how hopeful his voice sounded, but he needed another person’s perspective. He couldn’t trust Larry alone, he would say anything. But Todd? There’s a guy who wouldn’t bullshit you. Todd made a look as though he was genuinely thinking about the question. He settled on giving a shrug.

“It’s probable. They seemed keen on getting you alone, plus you’re a nice guy. I’m about seventy-three percent sure they’re at the very least interested in you. Whether that’s romantic or platonic? I don’t know them well enough to offer a proper guess.” Sal took that as a definite maybe.

“Okay, thanks Todd!” Sal smiled before heading to the bathroom, his heart pounding in his ears. What if (Y/n) did like him? They were so funny and sweet, and way out of Sal’s league. But if they _did_ like him…

Maybe he was letting his imagination get carried away. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. For a moment he had forgotten that he wasn’t like other guys. He wore his prosthetic for a reason.

He slowly slipped off his mask. He had grown numb to his own reflection. He hated how the right side of his jaw was concaved, the skin thin and shiny after having been grafted so many times. The uneven tone, the settled scars that wrapped around his face in a gruesome manner. You didn’t even need to look too close to see where his cheek was sewn back together. When his glass eye was out, he looked even worse.

‘How could anyone love this?’

He remembered times where he would stay up with Larry asking him if he’d ever find someone to love. Larry had laughed him off, saying:

_‘Of course! You’re perfect.’_

Even if (Y/n) liked him, once they saw his face, Sal would bet all that would fly out the window.

He shook his head, before stripping down and hopping into the shower. He knew he shouldn’t dwell on those kinds of things, that would only worsen his mood. Instead he closed his eyes, pretending that maybe, just maybe, (Y/n) did like him after all.

* * *

Sal may have answered a little too quickly when (Y/n) finally called him. He stared at his phone before clearing his throat and hitting the answer button.

“Hello?” (Y/n)’s voice answered from the other end.

“Hi (Y/n), it’s Sal- erm- Sally. But you probably knew that already.” He tried – and failed - to say coolly. “How was class?”

“So much fun! But I’m so behind everyone else, its so difficult pinpointing actual muscles on a cadaver than it is a textbook.” They complained. “But that just means I have to try harder!”

“That’s all you can do… So you’re done for today?”

“Yeah! Did you still wanna come play tour guide?”

“Of course, yeah. We could y’know… Grab something to eat too? If you want? Just the two of us…” He mentally cursed as there was a beat of silence. He needed to tone it down otherwise he’d scare them off. They ended up laughing on the other end of the line, making Sal breathe a sigh of relief.

“Sure! I’m at the library right now, I can wait for you here.” A smile stretched itself across Sal’s lips.

“Okay, I’ll be there in like ten minutes!”

“See you soon, Sally!” Sal waited for (Y/n) to hang up first before putting his phone down. He let out a sigh he didn’t know he had been holding. (Y/n) was waiting for him, he needed to get ready.

Sal ran around his room like a headless chicken trying to find decent clothes to wear. He brushed his hair and put on some cologne and brushed off any lint on his outfit. He checked the time on his phone and ended up jumping out of his skin. He had to meet (Y/n) in like five minutes. He grabbed his wallet and keys before rushing out the door like a madman.

He may or may not have ran all the way to the library. It wasn’t terribly far from the on campus apartments, but Sal was certainly out of breath by the time he finally made it over there. The weather was cool enough so that he wasn’t sweating, but he was out of breath for sure. He took a moment to catch his breath as he walked up the steps to the library entrance.

He looked around, only praying that (Y/n) hadn’t already left. But no, there they were sat at a table looking into their anatomy textbook. Sal’s heart skipped a beat when he saw them, but when he looked further, he noticed they weren’t alone. Some jock stereotype in a letterman jacket was talking to them. Who the hell was this guy? (Y/n) didn’t seem too into the conversation, instead focusing on their book, but the faux-jock wasn’t didn’t seem discouraged.

Sal made his way over them with tentative steps.

“Hi (Y/n).” They perked up at the sound of his voice. The dude that was sitting with her looked taken aback by him. Probably never seen a guy with a prosthetic before.

“Sally!” They stood up from their seat and rushed to pull Sal into a hug. He was caught off guard for a moment, but he soon melted into it, hugging them back. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Sorry, I got held up, but I’m here now.” Sal cast a look to the jock who was now stood up too, his arms folded over his chest.

“What’s with the mask? Halloween ain’t any time soon, babe.” Sal gave him the stink eye.

“It’s a prosthetic.”

“A what?” Both Sal and (Y/n) traded an annoyed look at him. “Never mind, so as I was saying…”

“You know what, it was very nice talking to you, but I already have a date so.” (Y/n) made a show of hanging off on Sal. He looked a little put on the spot, but he rolled with it anyway putting his hand on their waist. “Later!” They grabbed their books and pulled Sal along before the other guy could say anything.

“Friend of your’s?” Sal asked as he jogged to keep up.

“Nope, just a creep that can’t take no for an answer.”

“Are you okay? He didn’t try anything did he?” Sal’s stomach turned at the thought. (Y/n) made a noise at the back of their throat.

“Not anything I’m not already used to.” They mumbled. “Also, sorry for throwing you under the bus back there. It’s just easier sometimes to get losers like that off my back when they see I’m already taken.” Sal’s lips formed a line.

“It’s okay… Lets forget about him and go do something fun.”

(Y/n) seemed to perk up. Giving Sal that smile he already loved.

“Lead the way, Sally.”

* * *

It wasn’t actually a date. Sally knew (Y/n) had just said that to put off the jerky dude, but that didn’t mean Sal couldn’t pretend. He insisted on carrying their backpack to be a gentleman, and in response they linked arms with him. He showed them all around campus.

They only stopped to grab dinner when (Y/n)’s stomach let out a graceless yowl. They paused for a moment looking embarrassed, meanwhile Sal chuckled before pulling them to a nice campus sushi place; ‘Little Tokyo.

Once they sat down he listened to them geek out about anatomy. They even busted open one of their textbooks listing off little fun facts about the extensor muscles in the arm. The whole thing flew over Sal’s head, but he was just happy to see them so fired up.

They were so sweet, so funny and so good to him. Sal’s eyes flicked down to (Y/n)’s hand on the table. He really wanted to hold it.

Their ‘date’ went perfectly. It was like the kind of date people had in the movies. It had already gotten dark by the time they left the sushi place to go home. They walked side by side in a comfortable silence until (Y/n) broke it.

“Hey, Sally?” He hummed in response. “I’m really glad I met you.”

“I… Where is this coming from?” (Y/n) only chuckled.

“Nowhere really. It’s just…” They paused a moment before continuing. “I’m not too great with people, y’know? And I just… Think I really like you. You’re a good friend.” Sal didn’t know what to say. “Sorry, did I make things weird?”

“No!” He said a little too loudly. “I mean… I know we haven’t known each other long but, I really like you too! I’m glad we’re friends.” (Y/n) gave him a soft smile, it made his heart ache. The two went back to walking. Sal’s eyes fell on (Y/n)’s hand, swinging oh so slightly by their side. How easy it would be to just inch just a little closer and hold it. Even to brush his hand with theirs.

But the thought better about it.

This wasn’t a date.

But he could pretend.

* * *

Sal had walked them to their apartment and bid them goodnight. When he entered his home, Todd was asleep resting his head on the coffee table with what looked like a pillow made of thousands of papers. Sal shook his head chuckling. Typical Todd. He elected to let the ginger sleep a little while longer and head off to his room. His hand hovered over the light-switch, but he didn’t turn it on. Instead moved to the little crack in the wall. The light seemed to be on in (Y/n)’s room.

He looked inside and (Y/n) was lying on their bed. They pulled out there phone typing something on it. Sal’s own phone buzzed from inside his pocket, he pulled it out and saw he had a text from (Y/n).

> _**(Y/n):** _
> 
> _I had a really nice time tonight, thanks again for showing me around ^^_  
>  _We should do it again some time!_

Sal smiled, his heart fluttering. He typed back with shaky hands.

> **Sal:**
> 
> Yeah, I’d love that! We should go out every week or something.

There are lots of good places to eat around the campus I’d like

to show you.

Sal bit his bottom lip, peering through the hole again. He hoped he wasn’t laying it on too thick. He watched (Y/n) read the text over, their face burst into wide smile.

> _**(Y/n):  
>  **That sounds like so much fun!_  
>  _We can compare timetables tomorrow or something!!_

He smiled at the text, looking again at (Y/n) through the wall. Even if (Y/n) didn’t like him romantically, all Sal knew for sure is that he really liked them.


	4. Pushing Boundaries

Sal hadn’t meant to start peeping on (Y/n), but he just really liked seeing them. Their timetables didn’t lend much time for them to hang out besides the weekends and very briefly between classes. So to make up for lost time, he’d watch them through the hole in the wall. (Y/n) just looked so perfect when they were in the zone. They seemed to like studying on their bed, listening to music through headphones. It was really harmless in Sal’s opinion – though perhaps a little creepy.

He wasn’t hurting them. He’d never hurt them.

It had been about three weeks since their first meeting and it wasn’t as though they never spent time together. But the times they would spend together were times Sal cherished. They’d trade between going out on the weekends to new dinner places, or just staying in at either of their apartments with some take out food. It was a simple routine, but Sal wouldn’t want it any other way.

Though there was no verbal confirmation, it felt like they were dating.

(Y/n) seemed keen on keeping space between them at a minimum. Sal had assumed they were like that with everyone, but he had never met any of (Y/n)’s friends. He didn’t even know if they had friends outside of him, Todd and Neil. Regardless, (Y/n) liked holding onto him, greeting him with big tackle hugs, even cuddling into him when they spent the night watching movies. He casually put his arm around their shoulder – purely experimentally – and (Y/n) rested against him. Sal had seen enough stupid romance movies to know they were more than friends… Maybe.

Sal knew nothing about love or romance or anything of the sort. His experience was purely one sided crushes that went nowhere. But for the first time it felt like someone liked him back. He really hoped (Y/n) liked him back, cause he could swear he was in love.

.

“Dude. I’m telling you, not just as your best friend, but as your brother… You’re dating.” Sal huffed at Larry who was on the other end of the phone working on some kind of portfolio project.

“I don’t know, man. It’s not like either of us have explicitly asked the other out… Plus… Larry, words cannot explain how out of my league (Y/n) is. Like, if they do _like me_ like me I’ll die of happiness. I will die and ascend into Nirvana.” Larry snorted.

“Dude, I promise you. Listen to the words coming out of my mouth… Are you listening?”

“I’m listening.”

“Okay. No human in the history of forever cuddles up to someone and holds their hand unprompted without liking them. Those one-hundred percent were dates, and you two are dating.” Sal made an uncertain noise at the back of his throat.

“But…”

“NO BUTS!” Larry cut him off. “Just man up and ask them on a proper date. Specifically use the word date, and not in the sentence ‘ _it’s a date_ ’. No! You must say – word for word – **‘will you go on a date with me’**.” Sal blushed.

“What if they say no?” He whined. “What if they’re just super affectionate and I’m just projecting my feelings onto them? Larry you don’t understand how great it is just to have someone like… Hold you and love spending time with you. I don’t want to ruin what we’ve got going on… I don’t want to lose them.” Larry was quiet for a moment.

“Bro… No offence, but you’re gonna risk losing them to someone else if you don’t make some kind of move.” Sal bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t like the thought of sharing (Y/n) with anyone else. The thought made his stomach churn. “You still there, Sally Face.” Sal blinked.

“Yeah, I am. I’m just thinking… Maybe you’re right.”

“I am right.”

“Yeah, yeah… I… I think… I’m just nervous, I’ve never asked someone out before.”

“I know you haven’t, but trust me the suspense of not knowing is so much worse than knowing whether or not they like you.”

“Okay… Thanks Lar-bear. Love you bro.”

“Love you too, bro.” And with that, Sal hung up, flopping onto his bed. Larry had a good point. (Y/n) was so perfect, so smart and beautiful. It’s not as though Sal hadn’t seen the way other people looked at them. Almost with green with envy with how they hung off of Sal. Maybe that was why they were so touchy, to keep the jerks at bay. But that didn’t explain why they were like that in private, just the two of them…

Sal heard their door open from the other side of the wall. He went over to the crack and looked though. (Y/n) flopped onto their bed face first. They let out a groan, they looked so tired. Sal just wanted to tuck them into bed. Maybe they’d let him lay beside them, hold them. His heart constricted at the thought. He sighed leaning against the wall closing his eyes.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there but he opened his eyes when he heard a weird sound. It almost sounded like… Whimpering?

He opened his eyes back up looking through the hole. He almost leapt out of his skin when he saw (Y/n) lying down on their back, their hand disappeared down their panties. Their other hand was massaging their breast through their shirt, pinching their nipple harshly. (Y/n) was touching themselves. Sal turned his head away, pressing his back against the wall. His heart leapt into his throat.

He couldn’t watch that!.. Could he?

His cock felt swollen in his pants. It was like the first time he saw them undressed, but so much more. He could still hear their pretty voice, whimpering and moaning on the other side. He couldn’t help himself. It’s not as though he was hurting them by watching… He looked through again.

(Y/n) had dropped a leg off the side of the bed, their fingers thrusting inside themselves. They had removed their shirt, their chest on display. The only clothing on them now was a skirt that had been pushed up to their stomach. Sal gripped himself, they just looked so good. Sal started pumping his cock as he watched (Y/n) play with themselves. He let out an unintentional moan before clamping a hand over his face, (Y/n) propped themselves up on one elbow, desperately rutting into their hand. Sal picked up the pace too. He was so close.

(Y/n)’s back arched as they came, Sal watched as they spasmed. Their voice hitting such a beautifully desperate note. Sal could listen to that moan all day. He squeezed his eyes shut as he came to the sound of (Y/n). He had to bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making any noise. He blinked, slowly coming down from his little high.

He gulped, looking between spent cock and (Y/n) through the crack. A well formed in his stomach.

.

The next time he saw them, flashes of the last night flooded his mind. (Y/n) splayed out, their hands between their legs, gasping and humping their hand to a climax. It had set Sal on fire. He had tried very hard to hide the erection that formed with his hoodie. Maybe he just needed some space from them.

.

Sal wasn’t _avoiding_ (Y/n) per se. He still watched them through the hole in the wall, but he couldn’t face them. He just feared that they’d label him a creep or a pervert if they saw him full mast when they were alone together. Goodness, if (Y/n) ever found out what he had done, they’d surely hate him. So he kept his distance.

He knew spying on people was wrong, but it was the only way he could see them now without risking anything.

He felt almost dirty knowing he had gotten off to them. Saw them at their most vulnerable and touched himself. ‘ _Touched’_ , he was still touching himself. It’s not like he stopped after than night. But now it was over anything they did. He touch himself to them getting dressed after their shower or even to them just studying on their bed. He couldn’t help himself though, he loved them.

He was sure of it now.

He was in love.

.

He hadn’t meant to run into (Y/n). He was still trying to keep them at arm’s length, but after about two weeks, it was starting to hurt not being close to them. He hadn’t realised how lonely his days felt without them there to keep him company, beit via watching stupid movies, or just talking for hours on the phone.

But he had caught sight of them on his way home from his evening class. He almost had to do a double take, but no he could recognise them from a mile away. They weren’t alone. A couple of guys were talking to them, it was like the scene with the jock in the library except they had multiplied. The night came a lot sooner now that winter was in full force. Though the campus was lit during night-time it still didn’t seem safe for someone like (Y/n) to be walking home alone. Sal cringed at himself, how long had they been walking alone in this kind of darkness? 

Sal watched the two dudes circle them like vultures, (Y/n) didn’t seem particularly into whatever they were trying to talk to them about. It wasn’t until one guy took (Y/n) by the wrist did Sal see red. How dare anyone lay a hand on his (Y/n). He rushed over to them, taking purposeful steps towards them.

“(Y/n).” He called out to them. “There you are, I was looking for you.” He lied. One of the guys cursed at the sight of him stumbling back into the other. Sal looked at the two random guys who seemed not to know what to make of him. “Let’s go home.” Sal said taking (Y/n) away from the creep holding them.

“Hey, we’re not done talking to her!” One of them tried to say, but Sal wasn’t having it.

“You are now.” He said sternly. “Unless you want to take it up with campus security over there.” He nodded his head to the little buggy where the campus security guard was sat talking into someone on the other end of his walkie talkie. The two guys traded stares before huffing and walking away. Sal watched them as they left. Finally, he turned back to face (Y/n) who looked a little shaken. Sal placed a hand to their shoulder as spoke softly. “Are you okay?”

“Better now that they’re gone.” They hugged themselves before looking at him. “Thanks… Seems like you’re always coming and saving me from creeps.”

“C’mon, I’ll walk you back.” Sal encouraged. It took a moment but (Y/n) followed beside him, lagging behind him slightly.

The two of them walked back in silence. It wasn’t a long walk, but it felt like it lasted forever. They finally made up to their apartments, Sal was half ready to just go inside his apartment but (Y/n) grabbed hold of his sleeve. He turned to look at them, they looked more timid than he had ever seen them.

“(Y/n)?” They took a deep breath before speaking.

“Did I do something to upset you?” Sal’s eyes widened.

“What? No! I’m not upset with you.”

“Then why have you been ignoring me? And don’t say you haven’t cause you barely answer my texts or calls any more.” They looked up at him, Sally felt his heart break at their expression. “Whatever I did… I’m sorry.” He didn’t mean for this to happen. He had been so bent on making sure they didn’t find out about him, that he ended up hurting them instead. Sal did the only thing he could think of and pulled (Y/n) into a hug, squeezing them tight.

“I’m sorry. I… I’ve just been going through some of my own stuff, the last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt you. I’m so sorry.” He felt (Y/n) melt into the hug. “I could never be upset with you.”

‘I love you.’ He wanted to say. (Y/n) hummed into his shoulder, clutching onto him.

“You know, you can talk to me. If stuff is going on in your life, I want to be there for you. We are friends after all.” Sal breathed them in, he didn’t want to let them go.

"I know… I’m sorry.” He had them against their front door, pulling back, their faces were so close. If he didn’t have his prosthetic on, the two of them could’ve kissed. “Let me make it up to you. This weekend, lets do something fun, whatever you want. Just the two of us.” (Y/n) pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

“Well… Some people in my lab were talking about a drive in theatre just out of town. They’re showing this slasher flick, maybe we could take my car and go there?” They looked at him, hopeful. How could he resist them?

“I’d love that.


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mleh, this chapter feels awkward to me but i gotta do it brah. The scene must be set

Slowly but surely, things returned back to normalcy. At least, Sal tried to act as normal as he could be around (Y/n). But he had to try, for their sake. When the weekend came, he was so nervous about their little movie date, if one could even call it a date that is. He had made sure to dress well, spritzing a nice cologne his father had gotten him for one of his birthdays. He decided to wear his hair in a ponytail for once, (Y/n) would probably appreciate the change.

He probably looked a little over dressed in his dress shirt, but the skinny jeans and down-jacket toned it down a bit. It was supposed to be colder tonight than it had been on other nights according to the forecast, so he made sure to bring his scarf, and gloves. (Y/n) had said they’d show up at his place around six so they could grab snacks and make it to the drive in on time.

Sal looked himself in the mirror, he looked about as good as he could. He checked the time on his phone, it was already half five in the evening. He shot (Y/n) a quick text.

> **Sal:**
> 
> Hey (Y/n). Just letting you know I’m ready whenever you are.

There was a moment before Sal’s phone buzzed.

> **(Y/n):**
> 
> Okay! Meet me down at my car, I just finished setting it up!
> 
> **Sal:**
> 
> Setting it up?
> 
> **(Y/n):**
> 
> You’ll see! See you soon!

Sal smiled at the message. He shucked on his shoes and grabbed his wallet and keys before making it to the front door. Todd and Neil caught a glimpse of him on his way out.

“Going somewhere?” Neil said teasingly. Sal halted, it felt like he was getting caught sneaking out by his parents.

“Just going to a drive in theatre with (Y/n), don’t wait up.” Neil let out a suspicious sounding hum.

“Have fun you crazy kids, remember to use protection!”

“Neil, please.” Todd chastised, but there was no heat behind it. He sounded more amused than anything. “Have fun, Sal.”

“Thank you, Todd. Fuck you, Neil.” Sal flipped him off before heading out the door. He made his way down to the apartment’s parking lot, where (Y/n) was already there sat in their car. They had a sizeable car, a seven seater if Sal remembered correctly. They perked up when they saw him, practically jumping out the vehicle. They opened their arms as he drew closer and pulled him into a hug which he returned, pressing them back into the car.

“You smell really nice.” They said sniffing at his neck. “I like it, you should wear it more often. And I like what you’ve done with the hair, though I must say, the pigtails are cuter.”

“I’ll remember that for next time.” He pulled away to look them up and down. “You look good too.” They were wearing skinny jeans too, and a pristine knitted sweater. “We all good to go?”

“Yep! We can grab some snacks at the gas station on the way!” (Y/n) hopped in their car, and Sal went in the other side.

They may have spent a little long at the gas station trying to decide what they wanted to get, only to end up buying bags full of snacks and two ungodly massive slushies. The hobbled to the car trying their best not to spill anything.

By the time the made it to the drive in, it was already pretty packed. Luckily, they had their space saved and nobody had tried to steal it. (Y/n) reversed into the space so that the boot was facing the massive movie screen. They looked giddy as they hopped out the car. Sal followed after them trying to juggle the snack bags in his arms.

(Y/n) popped the trunk and gestured inside.

“TADA!” The cried. They had laid the back seats down and padded it with cushions and blankets. “Do you like it?”

“It’s so cosy!” Sal smiled. (Y/n) took some of the bags out of his hands and climbed into the back, settling in before patting the space beside them. Sal suddenly felt nervous as he entered their little makeshift den. This was the first time he and (Y/n) would be alone together since he decided to put some space between them. In all fairness they weren’t entirely alone, but huddled back in (Y/n)’s car like this… If something _did_ happen, they probably wouldn’t get caught.

(Y/n) grabbed a blanket and covered the both of their legs. He was a little stiff as (Y/n) leaned into him. He needed to calm down.

“Thanks for coming with me.” (Y/n) started. “I really missed hanging out with you.” Sal looked at them, he shifted, moving to put his arm around their shoulders.

“I missed you too.” He’d kiss them if he could.

The movie started, but Sal couldn’t focus on it one bit. His sight was trained on (Y/n). He had given them his coat when they started shivering as a cold breeze rolled by. (Y/n) was only just shorter than him, so it fit over their shoulders fine. He unclasped the bottom straps of his mask to eat some of the snacks they had bought. They may or may not have had a little food fight, but he made sure not to make too much of a mess. At one point they had abandoned the movie completely, instead choosing to lie back and talk for a while. Though the boot was big, they still had to huddle in quite close to fit comfortably together. (Y/n) had pulled the blanket up to cover both of their shoulders.

“So Rob is like your sugar daddy essentially?” Sal snorted at the wording.

“I mean, technically. He’s basically like mine and my brother’s sponsor. It was so funny though, I told him I wanted to get into music, and he was like ‘okay’, and he just told my mom and dad that he was sponsoring me.”

“Oh my goodness, what is your life?!”

“I don’t even know anymore… I’m just grateful I have people at home that care about me enough to give me these opportunities.”

“Well, that’s good. It’s nice to have people in your corner.”

“Yeah… I…” Sal looked up having caught something in the corner of his eye. “Oh my God.” He sat up slightly.

“What’s up?” (Y/n) sat up with him.

“Those two are totally fucking!” He whisper shouted. (Y/n) gaped and looked where he was pointing. No doubt, a couple was in their car, one of them was making out with the other’s neck, fingering them by the look of it.

“Holy crap!” They said with giddy excitement. “I can’t believe it, that’s… A little hot.” Sal’s brows raised, (Y/n) burst into embarrassed giggles, covering their face. “I mean… Y’know what I mean though, right?”

“I mean… It is a little hot. But we probably shouldn’t be watching them like this…”

“But where’s the fun in that?” They said looking at Sal. “Do you really think they don’t know we can see them? I mean… They’re in public, they know they’re in public, and yet here they are. Sexing it up for all to see, like they want to be seen. It’s like a game.” (Y/n) turned back to the couple, before pulling Sal down abruptly.

“Whoa! What-- ”

“They were gonna see us!” The two of them waited a moment before peeking again. They seemed to be going back at it. “We can’t get caught, otherwise we lose!”

“… Lose? What do you mean it’s like a game?” (Y/n) flushed, biting the inside of their cheek. “C’mon, you can’t just not tell me. Say it.” Sal nudged them with his shoulder.

“Some people like to be watched… Those two over there are probably getting off on the fact people can see them, Hell, they probably know we’re watching them… But so long as we don’t get caught, the game keeps going. It’s thrilling! If we _do_ get caught, one of two things can happen. Either they stop, or they keep going. In either case, we lose, and the game stops.” Sal looked at them, were they trying to tell him something? Millions of thoughts filled Sal’s head. Were him and (Y/n) just locked a game? Did they feel anything besides excitement?

“Do…” His throat constricted slightly as he continued. “Do you like playing those games too?” (Y/n)’s cheeks heated, they looked at Sal, their expression shy.

“Umm, I don’t know… Depends I guess…” They said simply.

“Depends on what?” They covered their face in the sleeves of Sal’s jacket.

“Why are you asking me such embarrassing questions, Sally!”

“You’re the one who brought it up! C’mon, you got me curious. What does it depend on?” (Y/n) puffed up their cheeks with air before mumbling out:

“I’d only do it if I really liked the one who I was playing with… I’d never let just anyone see me like that. I think it’d be more fun that way... More intimate maybe.” There was a peculiar expression plastered on their face. It looked almost… Knowing. D-Did they already know? (Y/n) lied back again, they gave him a sweet smile. It was almost too innocent. “Do you like playing those games, Sally?”

“Depends… Only if I liked the one I was playing with…” He mimicked. (Y/n) chuckled, pulling him to lie down with them.

“No more talking about dumb stuff! The movie’s almost over.”

“It’s not like it was any good…”

“Sally hush!”

* * *

The two of them ended up leaving before the movie finished, just to avoid getting stuck in traffic. Sal still had his mind on what (Y/n) had said about the game. Logically speaking, there was no way (Y/n) hadn’t noticed the hole in the wall. It may not have been a crater, but anyone with eyes would probably see it on first glance around the room. Plus its not like Sal did anything to cover it up on his end either. Did (Y/n) watch him too? If they did, he certainly hadn’t noticed. Sal didn’t notice they had made it home until (Y/n) parked at the apartments.

“We’re home, Sally.” Sal shook himself out of his thoughts, looking over at (Y/n), who was still wearing his jacket.

“Oh, that was quick.” Sal followed (Y/n) out of the car. The two made their ascent up the stairs. “Tonight was really fun.” He said lamely, (Y/n) hummed. They looked a little nervous.

“Y-yeah… I really missed being with you.” They stuttered out timidly. Sal had never heard them stutter before.

“Me too...” The two ended up going the rest of the way in silence. When (Y/n) approached their door the turned to look back at Sal who was lagging behind.

“Are you sure we’re okay? I like you a lot and I don’t wanna stop seeing you.” Sal heart lurched. Sal came up close to (Y/n), he pulled them into a hug which they happily accepted hooking their arms round his neck.

“(Y/n) I promise. I won’t do that to you ever again…” (Y/n) let out a sigh.

 _‘I’ll never leave you, I love you.’_ He wanted to say. They stayed like that a long while, but it still felt too soon when it ended. A cold breeze rolled by causing (Y/n) to shiver.

“Fuck!” Sal chuckled at their outburst. “I need a hot shower yesterday.” They hugged themselves in Sal’s jacket. “Oh, this is yours.”

“No, you can hold onto it.” (Y/n) looked at him surprised. Sal would stare into their eyes forever if they’d let him.

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. You’re not used to the cold, you might as well have a decent jacket… Plus, you look really nice in it.” (Y/n) blushed into the collar. (Y/n) unlocked their front door, about to go inside before turning to Sal and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek of his mask.

“Goodnight Sally!” They waved before disappearing into their apartment, leaving Sal standing by their front door. He let out a breathless chuckle, it sounded almost giddy.

(Y/n) kissed him.

Sal swaggered into his apartment.

* * *

Sal stayed up to catch one last glimpse of (Y/n) before going to sleep. They must’ve been showering like they said since the lights were still off in their room. His heart felt full thinking of how they had kissed him. How desperately he wished it had been against his actual cheek and not just his prosthetic, but beggars can’t be choosers. Finally, the light from (Y/n)’s room came on and Sal practically rushed to the crack in the wall. Sal eagerly scanned for them to come into view. He gulped when he finally saw them walk towards their bed, they were holding his jacket like a blanket. They were nude of course, must have just finished taking their shower. They flopped unceremoniously onto the bed burying their face into his jacket. Sal was jealous he didn’t have anything of their’s to lie with.

(Y/n) rutted into his jacket, rubbing their body into it.

_“I’d only do it if I really liked the one who I was playing with…”_

He gripped himself at the base of his cock.

_“I think it’d be more fun that way... More intimate maybe.”_

This was it. This was the game.

_“I’d never let just anyone see me like that.”_

(Y/n) wanted to play with him, they wanted him to see. They loved him like he loved them, he was the only one who could look at them. Hear their moan. How foolish he had been, Larry had been right all along. They wanted him as much as Sal wanted them. It was so clear now. Sal could feel himself getting closer, (Y/n) looked so pretty desperately humping his jacket.

Sal let out an unintentional moan and (Y/n) froze. Their head lifting up slightly. Sal clamped a hand over his mouth, his hand shot up to cover the hole.

_“So long as we don’t get caught, the game keeps going.”_

He waited to hear any signs of movement before daring to look inside again. (Y/n) had moved onto their back now wearing the jacket. If that was how they wanted it, Sal was happy to comply. (Y/n) sucked on their fingers before introducing them between their legs.

He would be damned before he let this _‘game’_ stop.


End file.
